Kagura Mikazuchi
Summary Kagura is a young, slim, large-busted woman, with long, straight black hair that falls to the middle of her back, gives off a very calm and relaxed air. Her expression is almost always blank. She does not show much emotion towards her battle. Kagura doesn't feel any joy or pleasure from winning. She does not smile upon her win in battle, rather; she maintains her emotionless face and walks away, only stopping to remind her opponent of the bet they made, showing she is not one to patronize her enemy, nor one to celebrate in the face of victory. She has a leadership spirit. Powers and Stats Tier: At least ' 7-C' | At least High 7-C | Likely 7-B Name: 'Kagura Mikazuchi '''Origin: 'Fairy Tail 'Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''23 '''Classification: '''Human, Mage, Swordswoman '''Power and Abilities: 'Superhuman strength, speed, durability, and reflexes; Gravity Change: A form of Magic which allows Kagura to manipulate the gravity affecting her target, which can either be herself or the enemy, Magic, Swordsmanship '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''Town Level (Effortlessly shattered Erza's strongest defensive armor which survived a blast from a Jupiter Cannon) l At least Large Town level (Simply the air pressure from a slash of her unsheathed blade was capable of destroying a large portion of Crocus and this was after most of the energy from the slash was lost due to Erza blocking the slash) | Likely City level '(comparable to Erza) 'Speed: Hypersonic '''(Blitzed Pre Second Origin Erza) | '''Same | At least Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: High Striking Strength: Class TJ+ | Class TJ+ | Class PJ Durability: Town level+ | Same | City level Stamina: 'Very high; she can keep fighting after receive serious injuries 'Range: '''Several hundred meters '''Standard Equipment: Her sword Archenemy. Intelligence: '''Fairly high '''Weakness: '''Nothing Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Kagura utilizes a unique swordplay, seeing as to perform her attacks, she doesn't even have to unsheathe her blade as she employs the Style of the Undrawn Long Sword (抜かぬ太刀の型 Nukanu Tachi no Kata), which allows her to slash enemies with a still sheathed weapon, something which amazed even a seasoned swords-woman such as Erza Scarlet. She could cut down in pieces a gigantic beast such as the Celestial Spirit Ophiuchus in mere seconds, and subsequently defeat its summoner Yukino without actually leaving visible wounds on her. To perform her attacks, Kagura is shown wielding her blade's sheath with the left hand and resting her right hand in correspondence to the weapon's pommel. * Slashing Form (〝斬〟の方 Zan no Kata): Kagura lunges at her opponent with her sword prepared to strike and slashes at a very high speed. This pose increases Kagura's slashing power, allowing her to cut through Erza's Adamantine Armor, which has been capable of blocking a blast from Jupiter. * Strong Form (〝剛〟の方 Gō no Kata): Kagura adapts a stabbing stance while coming at the target. This pose increases the impact power of her sword. The force of the impact is strong enough to destroy the ground. * Gravity Change: '''Kagura can change the gravity at her will '''Key: Sheathed | Unsheathed | X792 Others Notable Victories: Notable Loses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sword Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Fairy Tail Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Magic Users